Downin' the Shamrock
by Quirky Del
Summary: A silly little one shot written for Davey


**Here is a _very _silly little piece I just wrote in honour of this glorious St. Patrick's Day! I hope that you like it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you guys always party like this?"

"It's the Irish, and you know no one party's like the Irish!" he said exaggeratedly. He looked down at the girl standing next to him. She was almost on the plain side – her hair was a common nut brown; her brown eyes were a pretty chestnut colour, but nothing outstanding; her nose was a little big and her height was a little short – but something about her just really caught his attention.

"What are you gawking at?" she asked, causing him to blanch a little at being caught staring.

"Just you." He hung his head a moment at his own audacity, but then straightened up when he felt her hand brush his arm.

"You seem really sweet. I'm really glad that I got to meet you."

"Yeah, me, too. How long had it been seen you had seen Blink?"

"Oh, a few years, I think. I've been begging my mother to take us back here for a visit, but she always has some of sort of excuse not to come. My grand-father passed away and left some money to her in his will, that's the only reason she finally agreed to come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that -"

She shrugged, "I never met him. There was some sort of huge disagreement years ago between he and the rest of my family."

Blink came bounding over, brandishing a beer in each hand. "So, Dave, how ya like my cousin? Ya ain't gettin' fresh wit' her, are ya?" he joked, David's cheeks flamed up causing him to laugh even harder.

"Oh, leave him alone, Charles..." she playfully punched Blink in the shoulder.

David's embarrassment was pushed away at the sound of Blink's real name. "Charles!"

Blink's face turned a ghostly shade of white. "Eh! C'mon, Ise told ya not to tell no one dat. My name is Kid Blink, got it?" He said sulkily.

"OK, _Blink_, I'm sorry," she giggled.

He shoved one of the beers into David's hands and turned to walked away.

"Hey! I don't really want one of these..." Dave looked uncomfortable holding the foreign substance in his hand.

Blink turned around, "Hey, it's St. Patrick's Day! Ya need to down a Guinness!"

"Ya! It's tradition!" Skittery piped up near by. "Gotta 'down the shamrock', as the Irish say!"

David screwed his face in disgust at the tarry beverage.

"So, are you gonna try it?" she asked, an amused expression playing on her face.

"Mmm, I don't know -" he replied uncertainly.

"Well, I will."

He looked at her in surprise. "You want to try this?"

She nodded her head, her eyes suddenly mischevious.

"Alright..." Dave handed her the mug.

A crowd quickly gathered around the two, laughing and calling out.

She looked around, "ready?"

At the affirmative responses she slowly took her first sip through the thick foam covering the top.

"Agg, that's disgusting!" her face was screwed up.

"I'll try it." Dave said finding his adventurous streak. He took his first gulp, feeling the black molasses liquid coating his throat down to his stomach. He kept on drinking, pleasantly surprised that he actually liked the bitter taste. He finished it off all in that one giant swig, the surrounding audience erupting into whoops and congratulations. He put the frothy mug down and swiped the remaining foam off of this mouth with his sleeve.

"Well done, Davey!" Jack called out, chuckling.

David looked rather pleased with himself.

Blink's cousin merely looked at him, laughing to herself. She noticed Dave's smile falter after a moment.

"You don't feel so well, do you?"

Dave shook his head vehemently.

"Ah, the magic of St. Patrick's Day!" She said sardonically. "Don't worry, David, I won't bolt if you spew."

David looked up at her and a large grin spread over his face. "Thanks." Luckily, he never did get sick and the two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was short and very silly, but eh, did you at least find it a little entertaining? Also, yes I know no one would have said 'I won't bolt if you spew' in 1899, but I had to put in a little homage to Wayne's World...I know, I'm a big ol' dork : ) **


End file.
